We have extended to the world the method of building synthetic gene frequency maps which we have earlier developed for the study of Europe and diffusion of agriculture. We find a confirmation of earlier study is made by tree analysis, and a modest but significant effect of climate. In the lab we have further developed the analysis of transcobalamin and have new extensive data on segregation, on pedigrees which have already been studied for a number of other markers. This has made it possible to detect genetic linkage.